Comeback Kid
Comeback Kid is the first Quest in the first Chapter of the Story Event Brawl in the Battlerealm. It is succeeded by Blow-by-blow. Battles Beginner= |-|Normal= |-|Heroic= |-|Master= |-|Uncollected= Quotes *''The Grandmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, beings of all dimensions and timelines! I, The Grandmaster, undisputed master of the contest of champions, come to you via mass telepathic link to announce the most anticipated tournament of all time! I am here to finally answer the ages-old question: who, of the millions now battling in the contest, is the strongest, the canniest, the most skillful champion? I, The Grandmaster, lord of all games, puzzles, conundrums and enigmas, believe I do know the answer... The best champion of the contest is my chamion, and I am willing to bet that he can single-handedly beat any challenger that crosses his path!'' —Upon starting the Quest ---- *''The Collector: Ah, brother... You think no one can see through your shell game. You heard the announcement, Summoner. The Grandmaster is back. And you can bet there's more to his "challenge" than meets the eye... But I believe we can thwart his new stratagem. With your capable help, of course.'' *''Captain America (Infinity War): It's ok, Summoner, don't be alarmed. The Collector feels guilty over his past crimes. He's been helping us since the end of the infinity war.'' *''The Collector: Please, Captain. My collecting days are over. Call me Taneleer.'' —During the Quest ---- *''Captain America (Infinity War): Summoner, we have some new intel. It seems that The Collector was right: The Grandmaster's up to no good.'' *''Iron Man (Infinity War): All his bragging of being "undisputed master" of the contest is just hot air. He's lost a lot of power during the infinity war, and wants it back, badly.'' *''The Collector: His scheme is simple. As runner of the contest, he can force anyone into single combat against his personal champion, and drain back all the ISO-8 from the loser's body.'' *''Daredevil (Classic): It's like a "cosmically-binding" contract. You lose, The Grandmaster can siphon all your power back into his ISO-sphere.'' *''She-Hulk: And there's no legal appeal. Until his champion is defeated, we have no choice but to accept The Grandmaster's terms.'' —During the Quest ---- *''The Collector: To defeat The Grandmaster's champion we need to find the best contestant currently active in the Battlerealm. I propose we go by class... We can start with Mutants. They are--'' *''Deadpool: Did someone try to call me? I was using my phone line to download that sweet new Spider-Man game... #BeGreater!'' *''The Collector: - Deadpool? I... I'm trying to call right now, actually. But no one's at home.'' *''Deadpool: Capital! Don't hang up, I'm coming!'' *''The Collector: Anyway. The two real challengers are ahead. Let's test them before that lunatic returns.'' —Before fighting Domino (Boss) Rewards Beginner= * * - Exploration= *x2 Tier 2 Mystic ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Normal= * * - Exploration= *x3 Tier 2 Mystic ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Heroic= * * - Exploration= *x3 Tier 3 Mystic ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Master= * * - Exploration= * * * }} |-|Uncollected= Navigation